Forget Me Not"
by KeriKamiya
Summary: what.....TK is dead?
1. Default Chapter

  
" Forget Me Not "  
Charecters and Ages:  
Tai= 25  
Kari= 23  
Sora= 25  
TK=24  
and anything in (( )) is me  
(( this is extremly corney!))  
(( note: I CANT SPELL!!!!!! ))  
It was one day when Tai,Sora,TK,and Kari where all at a flower store  
TK met his best friend at a flower store, and then his friend had to go away  
and TK was alone until Kari,  
" Forget me not " TK heard Kari's voice interupet his day dream.  
" What?" TK said  
" This flower is called forget me not ," Kari said  
" Oh i see " TK said  
Kari said, " Dont flowers make you think....."  
Kari looked into TK's baby blue eyes " about?" Tk said  
" about love,summer,spring,love" Kari was getting idea's  
TK said " Hey Kari lets go look at the roses ok...."  
Kari had a mean look on her face as she said "ok"  
TK knew what he was gonna do that ngiht but Kari dident  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the very first day,  
I looked in your eyes,  
you look back in mine,  
I knew we should be together,  
Till the end of time  
and i know if your gone  
please  
Forget me not  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Tai and Sora convo.)  
  
" Hey Tai.....Did TK,Did he talk to you about-"  
" Marrying Kari? yeah he did " Tai said   
" and....."  
" i think....ITS A GREAT IDEA!"  
" he's askin tonight" sora said  
" i Know,where are they now we should get going "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(( That night at Kari's house.........))  
TK and Kari sitting on the couch and Kari could tell TK was nervous about something,  
she asked him,  
"Tk wha-"  
he put his hand over her mouth and said (( COME ON YOU NEW THIS WAS COMING! ))  
" Kari i have to ask you something "  
Kari just watched him get on his knees with a ring in his had as he said  
" Kari will you marry me?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flowers say alot of things  
More things than i can say  
All i wanted was a kiss  
All i needed was your love  
We could have been free  
Please  
Forget me not  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
the look on Kari's face was undiscribable  
she looked into TK's baby blue eyes and said  
" and my answert o that is......YES"  
they both smiled at each other and put the ring on her sat back on the couch and they both fell asleep  
on the couch holding hands.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From the day you came   
Till the day you go  
i love you and please  
Forget me not  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They woke up the next morning and had to rush to get up because TK was suppost to be home lst night  
when they got up the traffic outside was bad. and TK had to cross the street Kari begged him to call his  
Parents but he dident listen Kari watched him out the window.  
He waited till the red light and then crossed, right at that moment a drunk driver came storming  
in a car though the light and hit TK he tryed to move but it was impossible.  
Kari screamed his name and ran down to the street she took her cell phone and called the ambulance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You put me up  
You down you put my feet back on the ground  
at the end of the day  
please forget me not  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
in the hospital after three hours the dosctor came out   
everyone got up and by the look on the doctors face Kari knew TK was gone......He was her angel watching  
over her forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i told you not to leave  
i begged you please   
but you dident listen so now your watching over me  
i have one thing to say  
promis me please  
" Forget me not "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
to find out if TK is really gone E mail me at   
Karidestin7388@aol.com or  
KeriSSj182@aol.com 


	2. "Together Again"

~*~ Together Again ~*~  
  
Chapter 2 ( comes from Forget Me Not )  
  
(( I CANT SPELL!!!!!!!! ))  
  
Kari ran home with tears in her eyes, she jumped into her pillow  
and started to cry. Tai came home walked into the room and said   
"Kari...."  
" Go away!" she said   
Tai said " TK's not dead "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once here  
gone away  
come again  
always stay  
we will be  
together again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" h-he isent" kari said  
" No"   
" where is he?".  
" still in the hospital"  
"when is he getting out" kari asked  
" probily tomorrow"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was wrong  
They were right  
we can stay  
though the night  
always be  
together again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
that night Kari went to the hospital she went into the room where TK was sleeping,or she hoped  
She walked upto his side took his hand and said softly in his ear ''at least i wont have to be alone''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I love you here.  
please dont go away  
if i could sing a song  
i would to you  
we will always be  
together again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
after Kari said that TK woke up and everyone ran in.  
Kari looked in TK's eyes and said  
" we still gettin married?  
tk said to her "if you wanna get married to someone who dosent listen to you"  
Kari then said  
" i dont Kari"   
and then she kissed him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
we almost had  
what we lived for   
we still do  
you have returned  
forever be  
together again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day TK was out of the hospital   
when they were walking down the street they heard a gun fire from Kari and Tai's room  
they ran up to see and then they though Tai was gone for sure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i lost you once  
ill lose him twice  
you can help me though the night  
dont make him go  
i love him so  
together again  
forever  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
is Tai really dead..........?  
who knows....ME! but you dont u will when i write chapter three called  
" dont leave,stay forever"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. "Together Again"

~*~ Together Again ~*~  
  
Chapter 2 ( comes from Forget Me Not )  
  
(( I CANT SPELL!!!!!!!! ))  
  
Kari ran home with tears in her eyes, she jumped into her pillow  
and started to cry. Tai came home walked into the room and said   
"Kari...."  
" Go away!" she said   
Tai said " TK's not dead "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once here  
gone away  
come again  
always stay  
we will be  
together again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" h-he isent" kari said  
" No"   
" where is he?".  
" still in the hospital"  
"when is he getting out" kari asked  
" probily tomorrow"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was wrong  
They were right  
we can stay  
though the night  
always be  
together again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
that night Kari went to the hospital she went into the room where TK was sleeping,or she hoped  
She walked upto his side took his hand and said softly in his ear ''at least i wont have to be alone''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I love you here.  
please dont go away  
if i could sing a song  
i would to you  
we will always be  
together again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
after Kari said that TK woke up and everyone ran in.  
Kari looked in TK's eyes and said  
" we still gettin married?  
tk said to her "if you wanna get married to someone who dosent listen to you"  
Kari then said  
" i dont Kari"   
and then she kissed him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
we almost had  
what we lived for   
we still do  
you have returned  
forever be  
together again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day TK was out of the hospital   
when they were walking down the street they heard a gun fire from Kari and Tai's room  
they ran up to see and then they though Tai was gone for sure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i lost you once  
ill lose him twice  
you can help me though the night  
dont make him go  
i love him so  
together again  
forever  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
is Tai really dead..........?  
who knows....ME! but you dont u will when i write chapter three called  
" dont leave,stay forever"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
